


Christmas Express

by SterekShipper



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: A short look at Theo and Liam’s first Christmas.Told by Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Express

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My first Christmas story. 😁
> 
> I was hoping to write a 25 days of Christmas series, but I couldn’t work out how to finish the stories. I guess I’ll have to see how many I can pull together in time for Christmas. 😅😉
> 
> This one, ‘Christmas Express’, is a short look at Theo and Liam’s life at Christmas. I tried a different idea and used first person for this story. I hope y’all like it. Feel free to let me know what you think. 😄

I can’t believe it. I never thought I’d see the day. Here they were, home alone for Christmas, Theo curled into him on the couch... with Theo’s eyes glued to the screen. Literally. He had yet to break Theo’s fixed gaze for even a second. There was a twinkle in those blue eyes. A light that didn’t exist when they first met. A sense of awe and child like wonder he never could have imagined.

It had been a year since they started dating. A year full of danger, nightmares, regret and forgiveness. A year of finally allowing themselves to have what they’d both wanted for so long. Allowing themselves to be who they are. Though Theo would never admit it, they owed their relationship to Scott and Stiles. The idea of telling Theo how he felt was terrifying. The thought of rejection all too real. It turns out Theo was just as scared. Neither of them would have spoken up, had it not been for Scott getting them in one room, paired with Stiles’ tactless “you’re in love. Kiss already.”

It was quite embarrassing to have someone blurt out your feelings like that. In front of the person you like, no less. The same one you had convinced yourself only thought of you as a friend. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to disappear. To not have to face Theo or his ridicule. I probably would have fled, possibly going as far as to leave Beacon Hills, (yes, I know, unrealistic), had I not seen the twitch. The slight draw of Theo’s lip between his teeth. Small as it were, it was there. A nervous tick. One Theo only revealed when he was anxious... or embarrassed. It was then that I noticed the vulnerability underneath Theo’s glare... directed at Stiles, not me. Ever since the battle with the hunters and the Anuk-ite, Theo has been easier to read. At least for me. The Pack were still working on it. Though the fact they were trying was enough.

Theo wasn’t disgusted or annoyed by my feelings. He didn’t look at me with pity or sympathy. There was no sign of an apology. In that moment, with a simple gesture - one Theo wasn’t even aware he had - I knew. There was no question about it. I wasn’t alone in this.

It was in that moment, we shared our first kiss. It didn’t matter that Scott and Stiles were still there. It didn’t matter who confessed. All that mattered was Theo liked me. Knowing that was a huge relief. Then again, my excitement may have been a bit much. I probably should have warned Theo, instead of leaning in as he prepared - I later realised - to deny it. A denial that was quickly cut off as our lips touched. It was fair to say Theo was caught off guard, given the way he froze - his breath hitched, and for the first time since they’d known each other, Theo lost control of his heartbeat. Frantic as it was, it was the most beautiful sound I’d heard in my entire life. It only felt better when Theo finally relaxed into the kiss.

It was that moment which led to a year of adventures and love. A year of memories and fresh starts. Memories I wouldn’t trade for anything. But in all those times they’d spent together, none had come close to the look on Theo’s face right now. A look of pure joy.  
It was their first Christmas together, and what better way to celebrate, than by watching ‘The Polar Express’. It was a classic and my all time favourite Christmas movie. A belief apparently shared by Theo. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Theo so calm. So happy. So at peace.

As the movie ended, I felt the overwhelming urge to replay it. To simply revel in the magic for a little while longer. Theo turned, a soft smile lighting his face. I could get used to this. If this is what it’ll be like, I can’t wait for next year. For every Christmas to come. For now though, I’m happy where we are.  
“Merry Christmas, Theo.”

Theo’s smile grew. “Merry Christmas, Liam.”


End file.
